disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bent-Tail the Coyote
Bent-Tail is a coyote, and an adversary of Pluto. Background Design Bent-Tail is a slender, faded-brown coyote with floppy ears, with a swatch of red hair, and cream-colored chest. He also has a long jaw, with a big black nose, with two fangs protruding, in a style similar to what inspired Don Bluth. History Whenever he sees food, he's all over it, and would do anything to get it. But he and his son Bent-Tail Junior always have to get by Pluto in order to do so, and they fail every time but they try not to give up. After appearing in four theatrical shorts, Bent-Tail and his son weren't seen anymore in cinema. However, the two were revived in the TV movie The Coyote's Lament from Walt Disney Presents. Here, Bent-Tail is an elderly coyote, while Junior is an adult and has a son of his own. The film also introduced the signature "Yip Yip Yip Yowl" song that would be the coyotes' theme song. Pluto appears in the film as their foil once again in the cutscenes. However, Pluto was not aged as an elderly mutt, although in the classic shorts Bent-Tail and Pluto are adults of the same age. After Walt Disney's death in 1966, the coyotes were never seen again, until 1991, through the TV movie Disney's Coyote Tales. The film centers Bent-Tail Junior's son learning through past experiences (made up of classic cartoons). This film is essentially a remake of the 1961 TV film, except that it also featured additional cartoons that did not star Bent-Tail, which were essentially a mixture of Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, and Pluto shorts, as well as some one-shots. Added cartoons in the 1991 film include The Whalers (1938), Beezy Bear (1955), Good Scouts (1938), Lambert the Sheepish Lion (1952), Goliath II (1960), The Ugly Duckling (1939), etc. Also, all the cutscenes from this film were re-used from the 1961 film original, but with re-dubbed dialogue supplied by Jim Cummings as the voices of an elderly Bent-Tail and an adult Bent-Tail Junior. In addition, the Walt Disney host sequences were omitted (this is typical for many post-Walt episodes of the anthology series). Classic cartoon appearances *''The Legend of Coyote Rock'' *''Sheep Dog'' *''Pests of the West'' *''Camp Dog'' TV movies *''The Coyote's Lament'' (1961) *''Disney's Coyote Tales'' (1991) Gallery Bent-Tail.jpg|Bent-Tail in the comics Legend of Coyote Rock 5.jpg Legend of Coyote Rock 4.jpg Legend of Coyote Rock 3.jpg Legend of Coyote Rock 2.jpg Legend of Coyote Rock 1.jpg Bent-Tail Coyote.jpg Bent Cola.jpg CoyotesLament2.png|An older Bent-Tail from The Coyote's Lament. 1949-berger-3.jpg 1945-coyote-2.jpg 1945-coyote-5.jpg 1945-coyote-4.jpg 1950-coyotes-2.jpg 1950-coyotes-4.jpg 1950-chiendegarde-2.jpg|Bent-Tail howling at the moon with his son 1950-chiendegarde-3.jpg 1950-chiendegarde-5.jpg Tumblr n4s0v4apQV1r3jmn6o3 1280.png Tumblr n4s0v4apQV1r3jmn6o1 500.png Vacation Parade 1 p098.jpg Vacation Parade 1 p095.jpg Vacation Parade 1 p094.jpg Vacation Parade 1 p093.jpg LEGEND_OF_COYOTE_ROCK.png|Bent-Tail hiding himself Tumblr na7jaccuBM1r3jmn6o2 500.png Tumblr na7jaccuBM1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr nkkbrrzjyD1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Bent-Tail Coyote howling.jpg|Bent-Tail howling Tumblr_nqd87xoutU1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_nqd8c7su6w1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_nqsanfIPhV1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ns2munKFQa1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|Pluto howls with the coyotes Bent-Tail Coyote Crying.jpeg|Bent-Tail crying Bent tail coyote picture.jpeg Bent-Tail Coyote getting ready to howl.jpeg 49605.jpg Camp Dog Coyotes.jpeg Pluto scares Bent-Tail Coyote.jpeg 49907.jpg Benttail.jpg Category:Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Parents Category:Coyotes Category:Thieves Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters